


As long as you love me

by TeaRainandBooks



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 18:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRainandBooks/pseuds/TeaRainandBooks
Summary: Just a quick little Valentine's Day tale Malex style.





	As long as you love me

He had to be the biggest dumbass genius in the whole world, but nothing was going to stop Michael from at least seeing Alex Manes today of all days. He was never one for Valentine’s day, he thought it was just another beat up by big companies such as Hallmark to get hardworking folk to part with their money. He never celebrated it, never bought gifts—had never had anyone to buy them for if he was honest. But this was the first Valentine’s in ten years that Alex was around for, and Michael needed to at least see him.  
Despite Alex dumping his ass Michael was still clutching at the smallest sliver of hope that maybe…just maybe he’d change his mind. Dumbass genius was an understatement.  
Nobody could fake the kind of passion Alex had shown when they were together. The hunger and desire in each kiss, every touch to his body. But it was more than that. Alex had been fiercely passionate when they’d made love but there was a tenderness and intimacy to the way he’d touched Michael that he’d never experienced before. How could Alex walk away from that?  
Alex wasn’t a roses or teddy bear type and would likely throw them in his face anyway. So, what could he give his man that he couldn’t throw back at him? Maybe it was time for him to put his heart out there, dangle it right in front of Alex’s face. It couldn’t hurt more than it already did if Alex turned him down again. Right?  
Michael shuffled through his box, searching for the papers he’d put in there so long ago. He found them buried under a stack of doodles and tossed aside theories he’d jotted down over the years regarding the piece of doomed spaceship he had. The papers he was after were in reasonable condition. He had time to rewrite them, but he wanted Alex to have the originals. He wanted Alex to have the song he wrote about him ten years ago, before everything went to hell, written in his original seventeen-year-old hand.  
Nothing had changed, for him at least. Ten years apart and one look at Alex and Michael had felt everything as powerfully as he had before Alex went away. If only Jesse Manes hadn’t gotten in their way. He wouldn’t dwell on the past tonight, there’d be time enough for that if Alex rejected him again anyway.  
Would Alex go out tonight or stay holed up in his cabin? Michael hadn’t lied when he told Alex he never looked away. He knew he’d gone to the cabin after their fight the other night so that’s where he’d head to. He doubted Alex would go into town tonight and even if he did Michael could at least leave the song for him.  
He’d stopped worrying about what people thought of him a long time ago, but Michael was nervous about seeing Alex. He didn’t relish the thought of yet another rejection from him, but there was the whole dumbass genius again, of maybe he was just a glutton for punishment.  
A soft light shone through the cabin window as Michael approached. He couldn’t see a car around, but it may be parked in back. Michael took a deep breath and stepped out of his truck, clutching the papers tightly in his fist. Maybe he should have wrapped it nicely? But how do you wrap a couple of sheets of paper? And was that going a little too far?  
The front door opened just as he raised his hand to knock on it.  
“Guerin? Didn’t expect to see you out this way.”  
Alex looked beautiful, as he always did. He wore nothing but a pair of jeans and the constant sadness in his eyes.  
“I, uh, got you a gift,” he mumbled.  
“Didn’t think you’d be the Valentine’s type, Guerin.”  
“Nah, it’s something I found. Something I did for you years ago. Thought you should finally have it.”  
“Okay. Come in, I guess.”  
Michael followed him inside, the kaleidoscope of butterflies in his stomach fluttering madly.  
“So,” Alex said as he turned to face him. “What is it?”  
“Here.” Michael stuck out his hand, shoving the paper into Alex’s bare chest.  
Alex looked down and gently took the papers from his grip. He unfurled them, glancing up at Michael as he did. “It’s a song.”  
“Yeah. I wrote it for you after…after we were together that first time. I wanted to give it to you but…well you know what happened.”  
Alex sank into his sofa, his gaze fixed on the paper as he scanned Michael's music and words. Michael shifted uncomfortably on his feet.  
“I wanted to play it for you back then, but my hand…”  
Alex paled at the mention of Michael’s hand, so much had gone wrong back then.  
“Guerin, this is—” Alex shrugged slightly. “It’s beautiful.”  
“It’s you…I mean, it’s the way you made me feel, the way you still make me feel, Alex.”  
“Guerin, I can’t—”  
“Be with a criminal. I know. But you told me once that no one loved you and I saw how your father treated you. I don’t know if that’s changed for you, Alex, but I wanted you to know somebody did love you.”  
Alex stood, stepping closer to Michael. “Did?” he murmured.  
“Does,” Michael whispered.  
Their gazes met and held, Michael unable to look away. Please don’t turn me away again.  
“Even after…” Alex trailed off.  
“You left for ten years, Alex. No contact, nothing. I get why, I get you couldn’t go against your father back then. But not for a second in all that time did I stop loving you. It felt like every minute of every day I thought of you, was terrified for you. I nearly went out of my mind when I heard about your leg…” Michael shook his head, trying to shake away the pain of finding out Alex had been hurt months after it had happened. He knew Jesse Manes had kept it quiet, so he wouldn’t know because nothing would have kept him from Alex’s side while he recovered if he’d known.  
“It’s not your fault, Guerin—”  
“I should never have let you go.” Michael leaned forward, resting his forehead on Alex’s.  
“I had to go.”  
“Because of your dad. I know.”  
“He threatened you, Guerin. What happened to your hand was a warning to me. If I didn’t enlist…it would have been much worse.”  
Michael pulled back, the pieces suddenly coming together. “You went to war, you lost your leg because you were protecting me from your father?”  
“You don’t know what he’s really like, Guerin. How much of a monster he really is.”  
“No, I knew, Alex. What happened to my hand was because I confronted him. I told him if he ever laid a finger on you again I’d break them off so he couldn’t. I thought my hand was retaliation for that.”  
Alex huffed and shook his head. “I guess he killed two birds with the one broken hand.”  
Michael gritted his teeth and clenched his fists as anger, pain and sorrow tore through him. What Alex had suffered at the hands of his father all to protect him. The time they’d lost…  
“Michael,” Alex whispered. His soft voice, his use of his name pulled Michael from his rage, back to the man he loved.  
“I don’t want to give you excuses to walk away anymore, Alex.”  
“I don’t want to look for them.”  
Michael clutched Alex’s face, he wanted to be sweet and gentle but his need for Alex was so powerful. He pulled him closer, slamming their lips together in a kiss that was as much relief as desire. Alex’s lips were soft and warm, welcoming as they always were. His hands were in Michael’s curl, tugging gently as though he couldn’t get close enough.  
Maybe now some of the secrets between them were out they had a chance. But the biggest secret still remained, a heavy weight on Michael’s tired shoulders.  
As Alex pressed closer against him, Michael pushed thoughts of that secret away, choosing instead to relish the passionate man moaning so sinfully against his lips. His hands scraped down Alex’s shoulder, over his back and down to his ass. He pulled Alex tighter against him groaning at the feel of Alex’s hard cock pressing against his own.  
“Bed?” he mumbled when their lips briefly parted.  
“Flugrhart,” Alex replied incoherently as his lips sought out Michael’s. “Dammit. This way.” Alex pulled away, took Michael’s hand and dragged him down the hall.  
Michael couldn’t wipe the grin from his face as he followed Alex, his free hand already trying to work free the buttons of his shirt.  
Suddenly Alex stopped and turned to him. His face was so full of emotion Michael had a hard time reading them all. No one ever looked at him the way Alex Manes did.  
“I thought of you every day too. I want you to know that. I have loved you, Michael Guerin, every second of every day since I was seventeen. My father couldn’t beat that out of me, losing my leg didn’t take that away from me. Not even my own foolishness could stop me from loving you.”  
“Alex…”  
“No more words, Guerin. I want to feel you. Make me feel. And when we’re done I’m going to play our song for you.”


End file.
